Chasing Love
by SonicFreeColors1234
Summary: My first songfic, so please no flames or whatever, just constructive criticism. Song is "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. SUMMARY: Fox and Wolf are drunk and get into a little staring contest. One thing led to another and...you'll find out.


_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_  
We're inside a local bar, having one too many drinks. It started as a simple _'Who's you're girlfriend?'_ question, and we both said we didn't have one. One thing led to another and this is where we ended up.  
"Who cares if we're gay?" I ask the lupine.  
"I don't know, um, everyone!" He crosses his arms and stares at me for quite awhile.  
"Stop staring at me, you fag," I say to him.  
"I'm not the only one," his face leans in closer to mine, our eyes locked.  
"You're so pretty when you're mad," I say to Wolf. His eyes are diamonds when he's furious, even his cybernetic one.  
"Oh yeah! Well you're-wait, what!" I pulled him into a deep, quick kiss before locking eyes with him again.  
"I said you're pretty."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_  
We're at my place, clumsily taking off each other's clothes as we kiss. We leave a trail of clothes leading from my front door to my bedroom, a map we'll never forget.  
I'm shoved onto the bed, Wolf's naked body grinding against mine. A few more kisses, and then he asks me if I have some lube. "Sorry," I say to him. His ears slump on his skull, but only for a quick second before perking up again.  
"No prob," he gets up and starts licking his fingers. I wince in pain as one goes into me, the finder starts to move around a bit before another one was added in. The two stretched my ass hole for a few more seconds, before a third finger was in there. Pain and pleasure, I was feeling. Sadly, the latter was outnumbered. He removed his fingers and then pushed his dick in me. I was still in pain, but the bliss started to kick in. He grunts each time he thrusts into me, going in a bit further each time. My vision starts to blur, and soon it's all white. Nothing in the world exists anymore, except for him.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_  
"I-I think I'm starting to…have feelings for you," I say as he walks into my apartment. We've fucked four times so far; it's only been a stress reliever, nothing more. But it had became intimate on the third. That's when we experimented dating. And when I got to know him. When I got to understand him. And why he killed my father.  
"Um, okay… So, wanna do it now?" the wolf asks as he unbuttons his pants.  
"Don't you have anything to say? Like 'I do too' or 'Can we take it slow' or 'Sorry, bud, but you're only my sex toy'? Hmm?"  
"How about 'Not now'?"  
"No answer now, no sex. How `bout that?" I tell him.  
"Um…can we see where this goes?" I tease him a bit by keeping quiet, my head turned away from him. I stopped when I noticed he was getting a huge boner. I couldn't resist myself.  
"Get in bed," I say. "But you're bottom this time. I'm getting tired of being it."

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_  
"I love you, Fox."  
"I love you too, Wolfie." We're on our fourth date, sitting in the fanciest restaurant in the city.  
"Hey, waiter!" Wolf shouts at the woman who comes by our table. "We've been waiting here for ten minutes and you're the first one to stop by. Why is that?"  
"I'm sorry, sir, but the restaurant is packed and we've been having trouble serving some customers," the woman says. "What will you two have?"  
"I'll have some wine and steak," Wolf replies.  
"I'm gonna have the same thing. But medium-rare," I say.  
"`Kay. I'll be back in about ten more minutes with your orders," she trots over to another table and takes their orders as well. Hopefully she gets our food in time.  
"Fuck," Wolf says. "another ten minutes until we get food. Some place this is."  
"Well, we did come in on a busy night. Today was the only reservation I could get."  
"I better be getting' some when we get home." I lightly kick him under the table to keep his mouth shut.  
"Stop talking and maybe you'll get some _here_," I glance at the bathrooms before resetting my gaze on him.

"So, want to you want to do next?" I say as we exit the restaurant.  
"How about a walk in the park?"  
"At night?" I ask.  
"Sure, why not?" He offers his hand with a smiled spread across his muzzle.  
I take it, saying, "You're cute."  
"Hey, remember what happened last time you told me that?" he joked.  
I stare at him for a second, before tugging his hand. "C'mon, let's go!" I run off towards the park, dragging him with me.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_  
I gaze up at the stars laying on by back. They're shining over the city in a marvelous way, brightening up the dark, gloomy streets and buildings. "Don't you just love star-gazing?"  
"Not my thing," the lupine chucks a rock at the pond, it hops a few times before sinking in.  
"You ever try it before?" I turn over to my side and look at him.  
"No," he stops throwing rocks and lays down beside me. "I don't see what's so great about it."  
"It's relaxing," I lay on my back again, my eyes locked to where he was.  
"I don't see how it is."  
"Just try," I lightly punch him in the shoulder.  
"Fine," he says as he turns his gaze from me to the sky. I do the same, and point out some constellations to him.  
"Isn't it fascinating?"

"Wolf?"  
"Zzzzzz." Guess it's _too_ relaxing for some people.  
I scoot a little bit closer to him, and cuddle him. "Good-night," I say before closing my eyes.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_  
We're getting ready for our wedding, our friends and family in the church. They were surprisingly supportive, even Krystal. In fact, she said, _"I knew you two were meant for each other."_  
"Ready for this?" I ask him as I straighten his tie.  
"Not really," Wolf lowers his head in sadness, a miniscule frown on his face.  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine." I finish straightening his tie and I grab his hand. "Stand straight and proud!" I confidently tell him.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_  
It's our first time staying apart from each other for years. I'm on another mission Peppy urged me to do. I think he wants me away from my ex-enemy. _"He could only be with you to kill you, Fox. I wouldn't stay with him if I were you,"_ he said.  
One day away from my wolf seems like a whole fuckin' month. And the mission has lasted for three weeks. Hopefully it doesn't last any longer.  
I sat on my bed in my head quarters of the Great Fox and pulled out my cell phone. "Hi, Wolfie. Hopefully I get home soon," I said as Wolf answered my call.  
"Oh… I-I hope so too," he replies.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."  
There was a loud bang on my door, followed by my boss's voice. "FOX! Get out there now! There's an incoming invasion! OUT!"  
"Oh, sorry! Gotta go!"  
"Bye," he hung up, leaving me on the other line.  
I turned off my phone and shoved it into my pocket. "I love you," I repeated.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_  
"D-Don't leave me! Please!" H-How could this be happening! W-Why is he leaving me! "I-I'm lost without you!" I collapse onto my knees, sobbing into my hands.  
"I'm sorry. But…it's just not working out…the papers will come by on Monday," he casually walks out the door, looking back at me before stepping out. I get up and run up to the door, almost tearing it off it's hinges as I opened it.  
"WOLF!" I look down the hallway of the apartment building, trying to see if he was still here. But he wasn't. He left me. I slump against the wall outside my apartment, my sobs turning into gentle cries after awhile.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_  
Why did he have to leave me? Wasn't I enough? Was it because I was gone for too long? Did I do something wrong?  
I'm sleeping on his side of the bed, inhaling his scent. Why did he leave? "Please come back…" I whisper into his pillow, hoping that he'll somehow hear me. But I know he won't. "I need you…Wolf…"

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_  
"Why are you even in my home!" I'm standing right in front of Wolf, my hands balled up and my nostrils flaring. "GET OUT!"  
"No, wait-" He tries to hold my hand, but I yank it away from him before he could.  
"I said get out!" I shove him away from me, but I didn't want to. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes, I didn't want him to go away. My heart, my soul, wanted him to stay, but brain said otherwise.  
"Please! Just listen t-"  
"FINE! If you won't fuckin' leave, I will!" I stormed out of my apartment and ran outside of the building, the tears coming down now. I just wanted to get away from him, to get away from it all!

I ran into a nearby alley and hid there. Maybe he won't find me. Suddenly some guy came out of the shadows of the alley. He walked up to me, holding out a gun.  
"Give me all your money, and no one gets hurt!"  
"B-But I don't have any money on me!"  
"I don't believe you!" The gun clicked, my heart started to pound faster. "Give it to me!"  
"I really don't have any-" The gun went off, shooting me a few times. I fell onto the ground, my eyes wide open. I felt him rummaging through the pockets in my pants and jacket.  
"Damn it! Nothing!" He ran off, leaving me alone. My vision blurred; I could see my blood pool around me. Wolf found me in a matter of seconds; he stared at me for a brief moment before pulling out his phone.  
"I-I'm here, I'm here!" he caressed my cheek and stared deeply into my eyes. It was like this for a few more minutes before I heard the sirens of the ambulance.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_  
I'm on a hospital bed, dried blood on my fur, bandages scattered on my body. I hear the faint beeping of a machine, one I knew all too well. It's slowing down. My vision blurs, but I can still see him crystal clear. I'm starting to feel cold. I'm starting to feel lost. I feel…his hand grasping mine, with all his strength. "Please don't go," he says. His tears start raining down on my chest, sharp cries coming from his mouth. "Please!" he cries out. I wrap my arm around him, pulling him closer to me.  
"I won't…I won't…" I, myself, start crying. Blinding light is all I can see now. B-But I-I don't want to go! No! No!  
"I-I love y-you, Fox…" he coos.  
"L-Love you too…" His body is keeping me warm, but I still feel cold. He jumps onto the bed and lays on top of me. He hugs me close, hoping that it'll save me. But I knew it wouldn't. I was shot in a part of my heart, my lungs, and in my head. I knew I couldn't be saved, I wouldn't make it.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you, Fox…"  
"It's…it's…" before I could finish the sentence, I heard the beeping stop…


End file.
